


a welcome distraction

by sweetaugustblue



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: D/s if you squint, Discipline Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Petting, Married Characters, Married Sex, NSFW, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Teasing, You've been warned, i think this makes it on the list of top 5 dirtiest things i've ever written, kind of, they are also in love, this is nothing but sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetaugustblue/pseuds/sweetaugustblue
Summary: A hitched sigh stutters from her mouth when his lips graze her neck and his hands come around her shoulders, ghosting over her arms slowly. “Worth the distraction, I’d say,” he mumbles, low over her neck. // trevor x sypha (fluff/explicit nsfw)
Relationships: Trevor Belmont & Sypha Belnades, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	a welcome distraction

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for castlevania, and of course it's smut... what can i say, i watched season 3 for the first time and saw them being so cute i couldn't help myself. them appreciating the bed made me wonder what a domestic married life as monster hunters would be like. (author's note: i haven't been writing as frequently as of late because i moved out! i have my own apartment now! if you're waiting on other updates or for new fic i promise it's coming... stay tuned)

Trevor Belmont has many weaknesses when it comes to the terribly adorable woman he calls his wife.

Sypha’s electric blue eyes are flashing quickly across the pages of her latest book, studying the many spells and commands of a chapter on high level offensive fire magic. She’s entirely enraptured by the words and commands that she doesn’t even notice that she’s caught his curious eye. The desire to pluck the damn book out of her hands and toss it aside nearly overtakes him, but he stifles the urge momentarily, choosing instead to walk his fingers along her bare arm.

“Sypha,” he murmurs, tilting his head to the side. A strand of hair falls over his eyes as he says this. His lip tugs into a mischievous smirk.

She glances at him briefly, one eyebrow raised. Anyone else would think her annoyed, but Trevor knows the smile hiding behind her pout just _waiting_ to jump out.

“Yes, Treffy?”

He wrinkles his nose at that name, but otherwise subsides. “You seem very absorbed in that book there,” he comments in a plain tone. The walking fingers trailing her arm stop to twirl before continuing. When they reach her shoulder she takes them in her hand and twists her fingers between his, a warm smile blooming on her face.

“It’s an interesting book.”

“You have the last Belmont as your _husband._ I’m far more interesting.” He chuckles then, tugging the blanket away from her covered chest just slightly, very carefully. Sypha bites her lip in anticipation but otherwise does her best to appear uninterested in his little game. When his finger begins to tickle her arm, she shoots back at him.

“You’re married to _the_ Sypha Belnades, famed Speaker magician turned monster-slaying hero! I’m the _most_ interesting!” Sypha exclaims, giggling to herself. His hand flips suddenly upwards to brush his knuckle against her cheek; she smiles and returns to her reading, him to his teasing at her arm.

Except after a while, a restless energy builds up right under her navel. Leafing the pages and skimming the book mindlessly, Sypha watches from the corner of her eye. Her husband’s fingers are drawing circles into the sun-kissed skin of her shoulders now, inching dangerously to the aching flesh at her nape.

They’d sparred hand to hand today and fucked right there on the forest floor like the wild lovers they always are. Sometimes, Trevor wonders, as his fingers smooth over her skin a little deeper, if Sypha has some sort of fetish for outdoor sex.

Not that he minded.

“You’re becoming quite the distraction,” Sypha mentions, surrendering her attention to his ministrations, setting her book gently in her lap. She was always good at caring for books, but the magic ones, Trevor noticed, she always treated the best. Always with a delicate hand.

Those hands that were magical in many more ways than one.

“Well what else should I do? Stare at the wall?” He asks rather accusingly, a smile poorly disguised on his mouth.

“If it pleases you, yes.” The lilt of her sweet voice, in the plainest way, turns him on.

He huffs like a child then, all too eager for her attention, sliding his hand roughly around the back of her neck. Before she can protest, he begins to rub his fingers in circles, massaging the muscled flesh firmly.

“That is quite nice,” Sypha mumbles, looking up at him with those striking blue eyes. The wisps of her hair look like they might really be alive with heat.

Trevor says nothing, only carefully draws her more into his lap, hiding her bare body under the blanket still. His free hand places her book aside safely before gliding along her shoulder and kneading in circles. A hitched sigh stutters from her mouth as his lips kiss her nape softly, and his hands come around her shoulders, ghosting over her arms slowly.

“Worth the distraction, I’d say,” he says, feeling his chest warm up with her in his lap. Sypha’s eyes flutter as her legs begin to spread open, seemingly on their own, aching for his hand to come nearer. When she does, the plush of her ass brushes against him, causing his breath to come out in a stuttered groan.

It was on purpose, he realizes, and a wry grin spreads across his face.

His nails barely scrape her stomach. As they follow a trail downward they avoid the place she wants it most, diverting instead over the flesh of her thighs, yanking them apart with force.

“I told you to stop calling me that stupid name, you know.”

“Oh did you?” Sypha’s voice strains a little, hiding half a moan. His erection begins to poke at her. She wriggles playfully against it, making a guttural sound escape his throat.

“I wish you would stop teasing like that.” Trevor confesses this quietly, at the dip between her two shoulders, inhaling through his nose along her warm skin. She smells like smoke and ash.

“That’s too bad, Treffy,” she states triumphantly. The plump of her lower hips barely grazes his dick. If he hadn’t steeled his breath, she’d have stolen that from him _and_ his dignity, with that _stupid_ fucking name.

“Yes,” he rumbles along her collarbone, fingers suddenly diving between her legs and caressing her sensitive little nub. His other hand grabs one of her breasts, groping the flesh hard and making her yelp. “That _is_ too bad, isn’t it?” Trevor says, a little sweeter this time, his lips grazing her ear, tongue barely wetting the skin. Sypha gasps, arching up against her husband while his hand continues stroking her center mercilessly, his other fingers tugging and rubbing a nipple with his thumb. He gives some attention to the other breast too. “If you behave, I can do more than that,” he growls, hot against her flesh, slipping his fingers inside and pressing against the sweet spot on her walls.

This is what he wanted. Getting her to put down that damn book—to get the attention of his captivating wife, to please her as she’s bucking in his lap, begging for more, whimpering his name like a prayer—

The blankets are thrown aside quite roughly, rattling the delicate things along the nightstands and bookshelves. Mostly, they go ignored, because Sypha has leapt on top of Trevor, kissing him at a feverish pace.

“I won’t have an overgrown bear telling me what to do,” she gasps, pulling away from him if only to find her breath. It’s hard not to look at the small sway of her breasts as she sits up in his lap, rubbing her ass against his hips once more.

He stares in shock for a moment at her suddenly taking control. Then a grin lights up his face. “You love it,” he hums, low along her neck in a dark baritone. His tongue draws a long line along the skin there; his lips suck sharply at her pulse, leaving a little love bite there. Again his fingers slip inside of her, pumping tantalizingly slow. As she arches into him he breathes rather unsteadily along her skin, then kisses only her jaw, his other arm clutching her to him around the waist. Sypha’s lips reach for his but he pulls away, just to torture her a little, just to make her _squirm_ against him.

Maybe even to get her to _beg._

It succeeds. She bucks into him, making a little _ah_ sound in his ear that makes his cock twitch against her inner thigh.

“Oh! Well hello there, _Trevor_ ,” comes the bright chime of her voice, sighing in his ear, making chills run up and down his spine. It only takes one moment’s weakness for her to flip the odds against him.

He wonders briefly if Speaker seduction spells are real. Sypha’s legs slanted along him, the press of her sex as it drips along the side of his hardened member and her thigh, it feels entirely too good to be real—maybe she’s some maddeningly beautiful siren, come to finally seduce him.

Then her eyes stare tenderly up at him, her lashes flush to her reddening cheeks, her smiling mouth like a rose set upon her face. That is too real. No siren could compare to that.

Trevor kisses her deeply, hands cradling her face, his tongue running along her lip. Her eyes flutter shut as her hands come up along his arms, fingertips finding his chest, circling his back, pulling him closer, still closer.

“I love you,” she murmurs in between kisses, “I love you Trevor _Belnades-_ Belmont,” Sypha says, snorting loudly in his face.

Trevor laughs with his chest, bumping their noses together as he leans back on the bed, pulling her body on top of him. His hands hold her hips flush to his skin, making sure not to slip his length inside her just yet, one finger stroking the fiery curl of hair at her cheek.

She will trim it soon, he knows, but he loves how it slips between his fingers. Sypha twinkles with curiosity, the blue of her eyes bright and intense.

Like the white-blue crackling hum of one of her lightning spells, a hot whip of death threatening even his favorite Morning Star.

Her thigh grazes against his erection again, this time on purpose, and before his mouth forms words to scold her Sypha grips him in her hand and starts twisting it, up and down, her thumb wiping over the head. Gentle with her magic books, always, but her hand circled around him is firm and smooth. She bends down and pushes him all the way into the bed, kissing him excitedly.

When she gets up and turns around though, he groans in disappointment. “Why do you always do that when—oh _god_.”

Her interruption becomes well worth it. Sypha’s turned around and positioned over his hips, already lining up his cock with her wet slit. The head barely touches her opening before she sinks down on the entirety of his length. She squeezes her walls around him as she begins to move her hips, and throws her head back to sigh a little to herself in satisfaction. Almost as if by instinct his hands cup the swell of her ass, just barely squeezing as she’s writhing on top of him. Over her shoulder she glances back at him, her eyes lidded, glowing with a ferocity that says she wants to _punish_ him.

But then again, it wouldn’t be punishment. He’d surrender happily to her every whim if she just asked it of him. Grasping the cheeks of her ass, Trevor begins to bounce her up and down, their hips slapping against one another. The sound turns them both on.

Trevor feels his dick begin to throb, his voice straining as he calls out to his wife. “Sypha, oh my god, _Sypha_ , I need you,” he manages, digging his fingernails in his palms to keep from spilling himself inside her just yet. His eyes are squeezed shut, jaw slack, lost to her wanton sex.

Her eyes soften, and she lifts herself—albeit rather reluctantly—off of his hips, turning around in his lap to face him again. “Trevor,” she calls out, smiling up at him, gripping his stubbled face in her hands and kissing him playfully. “Was it too much?”

“Not at all. I can never get enough of you.” Fingers gingerly push her hair away from her face, a stray curl tucked behind her ear as Trevor lies Sypha on her back, peppering sweet kisses over her jaw, her neck, even the inside of her wrist.

It’s not long before he’s inside her again, this time above her, propped up on his elbows, thrusting his hips into hers, the head of his shaft grinding against her sweet spot with every push inside of her.

“Please, _more_ my love,” Sypha gasps, clutching at his hair with both hands. She tugs his head forward and kisses him all too passionately, making Trevor so _badly_ want to surrender to his own orgasm inside of her, to just spill his seed in her, those long legs wrapped tight around him, her breathy moans fluttering over his mouth—

It becomes too overwhelming for a moment so he relaxes his pace, sitting up on his knees and hitching her legs up by his shoulders. He kisses her ankle and plunges himself back into her warmth, the lewd slap of her ass meeting his hips making his cock twitch with the need to release. The rhythm of Trevor’s thrusting becomes a strong, punctuated slam of the hips, one after another, each one deeper and harder than the last. Sypha is at his mercy, her moans becoming incomprehensible words strung together only by sounds of mixed pleasure and praise.

Maybe both at once.

“Oh, yes, _there_ —I love you, _please_ , oh,” Sypha begs, pressing their foreheads together, asphyxiated by their mixed breaths and yet still wanting more of him.

“I’ve got you,” Trevor whispers hoarsely in between moans, biting down on his lip and closing his eyes in his determination to finish with her. “Cum with me, Sypha,” he soothes, staring into her bright blue eyes as her face contorts in pure bliss. Her thumb brushes the scar on his left eye tenderly.

He pins her ankles down and pumps himself inside her once, then twice more before she bucks off the bed, arching up into him, her walls clamping down on him. The orgasm that follows makes them both nearly scream, their mouths crashing into one another’s in a messy, wet kiss. His cum comes in hot spurts; her thighs are wet with sweat and the slick of her arousal. Trevor takes a finger and swipes it carefully over the juices coating her hole, licking his finger as he pulls his softening shaft out of her.

He isn’t uncivilized; he jumps quickly out of the bed to find his shirt and wipe his wife clean.

Sypha’s lying back on the bed, watching him with half-lidded eyes, her legs spread wide open. One of her hands is cupping a breast, thumbing her pert pink nipple. Her cheeks are flushed, and her lips are still red and swollen from their kissing. And then, her eyes—those damn _eyes_ —glow with lust, a sign that she’s not quite done with him. He wonders if there really might be lightning behind her eyes. She moves the hand on her breast to rest her fist under her chin, smiling thoughtfully at him.

When he’s done wiping away the gross sludge of their love-making he turns to go put out the light, but is stopped by her heel yanking him back on the bed. Because of this he almost nosedives straight into her sex. Trevor catches himself—perceptive as he is, even when drunk on his own orgasmic high—mere centimeters away from her dripping slit. It looks like the most delicious thing he could ever taste.

“You’re not yet finished, are you?” He questions, nipping the skin of her thigh playfully. Sypha giggles in response, legs twining around him, hands pulling him forward by his hair. Instinctively his tongue swipes over the pearl of her clit, framed so prettily by the tuft of golden curls surrounding her vulva.

“Of course not,” she purrs in her sweetest voice, already beginning to mewl in satisfaction.

With her arousal already coating his chin, musky and tasting like their sex, Trevor readies himself for a long night of love-making. Sypha lies back, legs spread wide, her womanhood dripping like it were aching for her husband to come and lay his seed there again. The tongue on her clit is relaxed and smooth, building her slowly to climax this time; she enjoys every moment, relaxing her muscles so as not to rush to her orgasm.

They have all night, hours upon hours reserved just for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :) if you like this work leave me some kudos and/or a comment! i look forward to writing more trevor/sypha (trypha? syphor?) fanfic in the future! maybe possible tryphacard if the urge hits me, we'll just have to see won't we?
> 
> EDIT: now i would really like to explore the idea of speaker seduction spells... is that too far out of an idea? could you imagine trevor under an aphrodisiac? many thoughts, head empty


End file.
